Vampirism
by Larkafree
Summary: Based off the movie "Daybreakers". Dean and Sam are vampires. Castiel and Balthazar are their "pets". Slash. Smut! Dean/Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my peeps! I am currently sitting in HELinski Airport in Finland, waiting for my flight. I miss my laptop *sniffle* but I thought ahead and have this entire story uploaded to my account so have no fear ;-)**

* * *

The epidemic known as vampirism swept the Earth in the year 2001. Almost the entire population was either turned or killed; the remaining humans were implanted with microchips, traded and bred as cattle, for the vampire nation. Only the elite families owned their own humans for private consumption.

The Winchesters were very high in the right circles. John Winchester was a highly paid bounty hunter, contracted to hunt down any vampires who broke the law or humans who were on the run. He turned his two sons, Dean age 25 and Sam age 21 immediately, to prevent them from becoming the food. Sam was the brains in the family, he went to law school and helped make most of the current laws implemented to protect the food supply and keeping the society functioning. Dean followed in his father's footsteps and helped round up the law breakers, but mostly he enjoyed the mundane work of fixing and customizing cars at his dad's friend's auto shop. Bobby was like a second father to the sons after their mother Mary refused to be turned and was killed.

* * *

Sixteen years after John turned his family he comes home with two human teen boys for his sons. The taller one was chipped as fifteen years old, assigned the name Balthazar, he was given to Dean. The shorter and younger teen was chipped as fifteen years old, named Castiel and given to Sam.

Both Winchester sons inspect their new toys for defects or bites. It is against the law to drink from a human under the age of consent, sixteen. Both teens pass the thorough inspection.

Dean asks his father if he can have the smaller and younger human instead. Sam doesn't complain his human will be of age sooner. Dean has no clue why he prefers the dark-haired human rather than the blonde, but is very happy when he is granted him. He indicates for the human to follow him down the hall, showing him to his room.

Once inside Dean's room the vampire sits on his bed and watches as the young human looks around. "Hey, I'm Dean. Your name is Castiel?"

The teen's head turns quickly and nods, looking down at the floor, refusing to make eye contact.

"I'm not a bad guy, I swear. Come sit down, we can talk."

Castiel does as instructed and sits on the very edge of the bed.

"Geez, it's like you're never seen a vampire before." Dean watches as Castiel tenses. "Wait, have you not seen a vampire before?"

Cass swallows loudly and whispers, "no."

Dean is shocked he thought all humans interacted with vampires regularly, even at the human blood farms. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. We just need someone to help clean the house and keep us fed. You do understand what is expected of you, right?"

The young teen slowly nods as his eyes venture up the torso of his vampire owner. "Yes, keep the house clean and tidy. Never speak out of turn, bleed for you so you can survive. We are all conditioned to accept this is our life. Some of us never even see daylight." Cass gasps when he realizes what he just said. "I mean like we never see the outside or know of anything beyond the farms we were born in."

"Relax kid. I know what you meant."

Cass sighs, relieved. He was petrified of being reprimanded. The director told them how being owned by a vampire family was worse than death, bleed regularly, given endless cleaning tasks. He pretty much made it sound like living a quiet existence in the farms was ideal, but they knew it had to be better than that.

"But do you accept it?"

Cass looks at Dean confused. "Accept what?"

"Your life? That this is all that there is? Do you wish for more?" Dean leans in slightly wanting to hear the human's answers.

"Honestly, I don't know anything else. We are raised as cattle you might say. Fed and clothed, knowing we will die someday and have only ever fed millions of thirsty vampires. There are no goals in life."

Dean shakes his head. "That's sad. To not have any dreams. Did you want to live in a house with vampires? Or would you have rather stayed in the farms?"

Cass thinks quietly, "These are a lot of questions for one day. Can I rest? It's been a rough day."

Dean nods as he gets up off the bed and leaves. "Sleep well, I can't really remember what it was to rest."

Cass settles on the soft bed and nuzzles into the sheets. They smell of cologne and spices, which is an odd combo for a vampire bed. He falls into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

The next day the Winchester sons take their pets out to get clothes and food. Both are excited to have their own human. The teens are given food and clothing in exchange for their services. They are to clean the house and run errands for the sons during the daylight hours. Vampires can't go out in the sun. They do not sleep during the day, contrary to popular beliefs.

A week after Castiel and Balthazar are brought into the house the two human teens are learning their tasks when the younger one has to know the answer to this question that's been burning in his mind.

He approaches the older of the two Winchester sons while he is watching television in the living room. "Sir, please don't be cross with me, but I was wondering something."

"Shoot kid." Dean puts the TV on mute as he leans back on the couch.

"Why did you want myself rather than Balthazar? He is older, stronger and more attractive in appearance. I am just the runt as the director called me."

Dean is shocked to say the least. "Cass, that's no way to think of yourself!"

The younger human looks down at the carpet as he speaks. "Am I not a food source?"

The older son turns his head to the human and looks nervous. "Well yes."

"Then it doesn't matter how I think of myself as long as I fulfill my purpose."

"That's not the point. Anyways…it was your name." The vampire rubs the back of his neck.

"What? Come again?"

"I wanted you 'cause of your name."

"What do you mean?" The human tilts his head in a confused gesture.

"It's easier to remember, especially as I shortened it, Cass."

"Oh. Ok." Cass nods his understanding and makes to leave the room.

"Seriously? You think that was why! What do they teach kids these days... Honestly, when I looked at you I felt something. A feeling I've not had in over 15 years. I asked for you because you looked like you needed a friend and for some strange reason this voice in my head wanted to be your friend. It sounds stupid, I know."

"Actually it doesn't. When I saw you I thought you can't be a vampire. Vampires are horrible monsters that have no souls. I was wrong. Over this past week you've shown me kindness I never knew. I'm glad you claimed me. I like you."

"...um, I like you too Cass." Dean tries for a simple smile as he unmutes the TV, thus ending their conversation before it got into chick flick territory.

The two have many interesting conversations over time. Mostly discussing how Dean enjoys his existence and is lonely. In the vampire's opinion why be immortal if you have no one to share it with.

Castiel is always professional and courtesy to John and Sam. Dean, on the other hand, he seems to hold a fondness for and agrees to pretty much anything the vampire wants which includes helping him tune up the family's cars.

* * *

As time passes the humans become friendly with their vampire keepers. When Cass and Balthy are finally of age they are sent to the blood bank weekly for draining. A pint is removed and purified. It is rather taboo to drink straight from them. Some human diseases are fatal to a vampire, hence the blood bank screening and purifying.

When Dean gets his first bottle of Castiel's blood he is really excited. He runs to his room and takes a sip, privately. It is the sweetest tasting blood he has ever consumed. He downs it in one gulp.

Over the next year he continues this, drinking the blood in private. One day Castiel enters the room, to clean, as are his duties as a servant in the house. He is aware his meager life in the Winchester home is an extreme privilege; he saw how most humans were treated in the farms; Kept in 7'x7' cells, fed gruel, drained daily to keep them calm and weakened. Here he is given food, shelter and people to talk to and bond with. He'd never dream of ruining that for anything, but the sight before him is a shock to the young seventeen year old. Standing by the wall is Dean, one hand holding a bottle of blood, he assumes his own and the other is lightly brushing over his groin. The vampire is moaning softly, hips bucking into his hand.

Castiel is frightened; he doesn't know what to do. He turns around and quietly exits the room, making his way to find his brother, Balthazar, in hopes he can offer advice or at least explain what the vampire was doing.

The human chuckles at the nativity of his little brother, he explains it to Castiel slowly and graphically. After a very long discussion Castiel now understands and knows what to do the next time it happens.

* * *

Two weeks later finds Dean once again drinking the blood and masturbating to the feeling. Castiel steels his shoulders and walks right up to his keeper. He slides his hands around Dean's waist and whispers in his ear, "does this happen often? You enjoying my blood?"

Dean jumps from fright, he didn't hear the door open, but it's reasonable since his mind was elsewhere at the time.

Castiel rubs small circles over Dean's hips, humming in his ear.

Dean recovers from his shock and turns to look at his human. He nods slowly.

Castiel is down on his knees within a second. He has Dean's faded jeans unbuttoned, pooled at his ankles. He nuzzles his nose at Dean's boxer-clad erection. Apparently vampires can get very aroused if drinking certain people's blood. Balthazar explains it as being their 'singer', as in their blood sings to them, calling out to them, making them do unorthodox things. The older human told Castiel how to help his vampire feel better.

Dean's eyes feel heavy for the first time in nearly twenty years. His hands find their way to Castiel's head and run through his untidy hair.

Castiel pulls his vampire's boxers down to his ankles as well and gazes upon the erection before him. He swallows down his nerves and licks the head tentatively. He hears a soft moan from the vampire and knows he is doing well. He opens his mouth and takes in the tip. He sucks on the angry reddened head, licking and humming like he was instructed. His right hand presses on Dean's hip, keeping him from hurting the human with his strength.

Dean can't believe what is happening. He never thought to ask Castiel to do such a thing. He knows it's abuse of power, he was raised with a moral code, even if he is now a monster that humans fear. When he feels the head of his cock hit the back of Castiel's throat and senses the human swallowing around him he nearly shoots his load. He opens his eyes, using a great strength and looks down at the man on his knees, currently sucking his hardened cock like he's a professional.

After a solid five minutes of Dean trying to get the courage to tell Cass to stop but only managing whimpers and moans he pulls the bottle of blood to his lips and sips it, slowly, taking in the amazing flavour. Once the bottle is empty and his thirst is sated he feels his balls contract and shoots his release. He gasps as he fills Castiel's mouth. He quickly pulls away and grabs a towel to clean himself and the teen up.

"Cass, kid. You didn't have to do that, ya know. It's not part of your duties here." Dean wipes the mess off Castiel's chin and tells him to spit into the towel.

Cass does as he is instructed and stands up. "I know this Dean. Balthazar said you would really enjoy it if I did this for you though. I want to keep you happy. You are my keeper."

Dean blanches at what he hears from the young kid's mouth. "I… Cass, listen, you shouldn't do that to me again. It's dangerous, I could hurt you, thrusting too hard. I have great strength."

Castiel looks at the vampire with big wide eyes and feels ashamed of his actions.

Dean can't stand that look and pulls the human to his chest and apologizes for reprimanding him. "I'm sorry Cass. I'm just worried about you."

The young human nods his understanding, "but I enjoyed doing it for you. Did you not enjoy it?" He pulls away from the hug and watches Dean for a moment.

"I enjoyed it a lot, that's the problem though. You are underage. We can't be doing stuff like that." Dean holds his human's face between his hands.

Castiel nods, "Balthazar is underage as well. I think Sam has been breaking the rules then."

Dean chuckles, "Sam makes the rules and can break them when he wants. We just won't let anyone know this happened…I mean is going to happen…if you are okay with it, I mean."

Castiel grins and nods excitedly.

* * *

**Bad bad boys, lol. I think the next chapter will be up in a few days, I have wifi at my hotel so keep your inboxes on the ready :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Much love to my loyal readers aLoggedInReader, Keefer, NightAngel97, AssbuttInTheImpala, snowin' you. You guys rock!**

* * *

Dean and Cass keep their private blood drinking and blowjobs a secret. John and Sam would probably have something to say about it being wrong or weird anyways.

Humans past the age of eighteen are required to mate with viable females to aid in re-populating the farms. It is law. Dean gets the task of informing Castiel of this a week before his birthday. The human is not pleased to say the least. He down right refuses to do it.

Dean calms him down. "Cass, it's a great thing. You can release stress this way. You know how much I enjoy it when you do it for me, right?"

The human thinks, after a few moments he nods.

"Good."

"I'm scared, Dean. I don't know how to..."

"It's okay, I can help you with that, if you want that is..."

"I'd like that Dean, thank you." Cass looks down at his feet nervously.

Dean steps in close to the human and kisses his lips. He has been imagining tasting those lips for nearly a year, but he knew Castiel was too young before. Now the teen is nearly of age to mate. Dean never will understand all the laws in place to protect their food supply, but he knows they are there for a reason.

The human kisses him back, slowly, unsure of how this will go. He likes the vampire, but doesn't want to ruin his comfortable life.

Dean deepens the kiss, pushing his tongue against Castiel's teeth, asking him to open his mouth and let him in.

Castiel gives Dean control of the situation. He is walked towards the bed, knees bumping the soft mattress. He falls on the bed with a gasp.

Dean is straddling the human, naked within five seconds. The vampire tears at Castiel's clothing, getting him naked as well.

Castiel isn't even touched sexually yet and he is sporting a throbbing erection.

Dean grins at the sight of his human naked, lying on his bed, wanting him to ravage him. Vampires aren't as particular on homosexuality as humans were. The mindset is different, less prejudice, more openness.

Castiel gulps at the look on the vampire's face. His eyes are pure black and his teeth are bared. If Castiel didn't know Dean so well he would be terrified at the sight.

Dean leans down to claim the human's lips with his, licking and massaging with his tongue. He flicks one of Castiel's nipples and trails a hand down Cass' goosebump-ridden chest. He makes his way down to Cass' hipbones and licks the salty skin, his tongue and mouth find their way to Castiel's cock and he returns the favour Castiel usually gives him. The vampire takes extra precautions while taking the human's manhood into his mouth, working him up to the point of nearly orgasming before he stops and pushes his fingers at Castiel's puckered starburst, opening him up.

Castiel is moaning and bucking his hips to the movements. He feels a pain in his rear and knows Dean is pushing his rather large and very hard cock into him, stretching him to point of moaning his name.

Dean is sheathed in Cass after a few slow pushes in. He gives the human beneath him a few seconds to get adjusted to the fullness before he starts to pull out and push back in, creating a steady rhythm, rocking his hips.

Castiel is loving the attention he is getting from his vampire. The tenderness is not what he was expecting, but he is enjoying the slow rocking of hips and moans of arousal. His vision blurs when his prostate is hit, he mewls and arches his back at the sensation. The sound spurs Dean on, picking up the pace, pushing his hard cock into Cass' tight ass faster and more powerful than before. They orgasm within moments of each other; Dean shooting his thick spurts of come inside his lover, Castiel painting his chest with his seed.

Dean slowly and tenderly pulls himself from Cass' entrance with a quiet whimper. He knows Castiel will be hurting the next day and feels remorse for giving him such a rough first time.

Afterwards Cass rolls onto Dean's chest, stroking his torso, tenderly. "Is that always how it feels?"

"Umm, kinda, but it's different 'cause you'll be entering the girl."

Castiel thinks it over and answers, "I'll do it on one condition; my offspring can't grow up in the farms."

Dean looks at his human than looks away, biting his bottom lip. He knows it's not really a choice, but he likes Castiel and wants to keep him happy, he answers quietly, "I can't make any promises, but I'll see what I can do." He kisses Cass' forehead.

In the morning Dean rolls over to an empty bed and frowns. He searches out his human and finds him cleaning up the kitchen area from making his own breakfast.

Dean sneaks quietly behind the young human and snakes his arms around Cass' waist.

Cass hums, holding the arms around him tight.

Dean nuzzles close to Cass' ear. "What do you have against the farms?"

"Do you really want to know Dean?"

The vampire pulls away and sits down in a wooden chair. He nods, "Yes Cass I seriously want to know so I can gauge how to defend your request."

Cass sighs loudly as he puts the frying pan away in a cupboard. He sits down in a chair beside Dean and fidgets with his hands.

Dean stops his nervous tick by placing his hands over Cass. "Tell me, please?"

Cass just looks up from under his lashes and nods. "Myself and Balthazar were not born in the farms. Our mother was captured escaping to the countryside. My father was sent to the farms. My mom was pregnant with me I'm told. It was before any sort of laws were in place. The hardships she endured, I can't even think of that. When I was born she begged to be allowed to keep me, but I was to be sold to a farm. My father died to keep me with Balthazar. My mother's guard felt pity that such a beautiful woman had to be seperated from her children. We were kept with our mother until a new law was passed. All the children at the farms were then kept in an orphanage style setting. It is not the way I'd wish any child to grow up. I never saw my mother after that. When we were 14 the director sold us off to families or other farms. The children left at 16 went into the system, never to be given a chance to know love. We don't really speak of our raising as we never had a childhood."

"Wow, Cass that's horrible! Do you know what happened to your mom?"

Cass shakes his head and slumps his shoulders. "I don't even know her name..."

"Well that's unacceptable! Every human is microchipped, so let's scan yours. Where is it anyways?"

Cass looks up through his thick eyelashes. "I don't know. We were never informed of its location."

"Well when you left the farm didn't they use some sort of machine or scanner?"

Cass nods, "yes we were stripped down and our entire body was scanned. Your father, John gave me the clothes I was wearing when we first met."

"Oh, ok. Well Sammy prolly knows. Let's go ask him in the evening."

Cass just nods.

The next day Dean brings Cass to a medical centre Sam and Balthazar come along also. Sam's friend Brady meets them in his office.

"Welcome Cass and Balthy, I hear you guys want to know your parentage."

Cass nods, Balthazar just shrugs.

"Siblings, right?"

The humans nod.

"Okay well the chips are in your lower back so just turn around and we'll see what we got here." Brady grabs a handheld scanner and runs if across Cass' and Balthazar's backs. It beeps as the information is sent to the computer screen. "Well it looks like Castiel here is 17, born April 20th 2002 to a Katelyn Hennisee and Jeremy Novak. And we have a Balthazar, age 18, born February 14th, 2001." He does some typing on the keyboard, stopping abruptly. "There's a flag. It more like a clearance issue."

"Really? That's odd. Let's see if I can get in." Sam slides in and types his username and password. He is granted access. He just stares for a minute. "We have a problem."

"Geez Sammy, dramatic much. What's the hold up?"

"Seems like Castiel and Balthazar were never supposedta be sold to a family. They are the property of Granite Pharm."

"So what? The farm made a mistake."

"No I mean like pharmaceuticals not like human blood farm. They are genetically engineered specimens. Perfect in every way, right down to their genome."

All four guys shout, "What?"

Sam pulls Dean aside. "I think we bit off more than we can chew here, Dean. Are you willing to let the government take them back?"

Dean looks over at his young human friend and knows his answer. "I'd do anything for them not to get their hands on him."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say."

The brother share a look and know their solution.

"We have to do something, fast. The government will be looking for them, if they haven't been already. How hasn't this been caught by the blood bank when they get scanned in for their draining?" He looks to the doctor.

"Simple. The banks aren't linked with the government. They are privately owned. No connection to the farms. But once they turn 18 and go to the farms for mating they do get scanned and it could end badly for everyone if they discover the guys here, in your ownership. I suggest we swap out the chips. Immediately."

Cass quirks his head, "can't you just re-program the chips?"

"No they are government issued. Yours will be tagged. Inserting new ones will be best. Come back tomorrow and I'll have the new chips."

Everyone looks weary as they exit the office.

* * *

The next day Cass and Balthazar show up to get the chips swapped out. Cass goes first. He sits on the exam table and hunches over. Dean holds his hand as he is scared of the pain. Brady uses the handheld to locate the exact position of the microchip and makes a small cut. He uses a pair of tweezers to remove the small electronic device and inserts a new chip in the same location. A small bandage is taped over the incision as Cass sits up and pulls his shirt back down, covering his back. Balthazar sits through the same procedure. Brady than programs in the information on the blank chips and everything is set. No government officials will know the difference as long as they all keep their mouths shut. Sam is at the biggest risk. If anyone discovers the part he played in hiding government property he could lose more than just his job and position on the council. It's a safe bet that the director that sold the boys to John has been dealt with already. (beheaded, as is standard practice for a capital offense).

They never speak of this to anyone, including John. Castiel does his obligation when he turns 18.

Two months later Dean finds out Cass has successfully impregnated a female human at the farms. He talks to the director, Viktor.

That night Dean asks Cass the most important question of his existence. "Castiel, do you wish to join me in becoming my companion and fellow vampire for all of eternity?"

When Cass fidgets uncomfortably Dean interjects, "if you do the council grants transformation quicker based upon how many human children you sire."

Castiel's mouth opens and closes a few times like a fish.

"You don't need to make this decision until you are twenty-one, that's when you can start the official request to the council. Just think about it. I'd love to have you by my side, Cass." He kisses the human chastely and walks away whistling. When he reaches the front door he turns around and smirks, "by the way, you're gunna be a daddy."

Cass grins, running into Dean's awaiting arms. They kiss and hug properly. Dean pulls away, "I talked to the farms head and he agreed to allow me to take the boys, but any girls you sire will need to be taken by a woman vampire. Some weird rule." He shrugs as he kisses his human again.

Castiel is curious. "What rule?"

"You ever read that horribly inaccurate book series Twilight?"

Casss shakes his head. "Books were not a necessity. Tell me about this book."

"Long story short. Human girl falls in love with vampire guy. They screw, half-breed is created. Not what anyone wants. So rule in place no male vampire may own a female human. Talk about paranoid."

Cass just shrugs. He is very happy to hear the news, even if he's nervous as well. Dean is going to make sure if he has a son it will be raised in a home and not a prison cell.

* * *

Seven months later the mother, who is not named, only owned humans are given names, gives birth to a boy. He is chipped with his parentage and kept for a month to ensure peak health. As soon as Viktor deems him healthy Castiel is allowed to hold his son, naming him Michael. Dean and Castiel bring him home to raise him.

Once Cass sets his eyes on his son he knows he has to decide his future.

He asks Dean to join him in the study to talk when Michael is six months old. They both enter the study Cass sits in a chair while Dean lounges on a loveseat, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

Cass shifts in his seat uncomfortably. "Dean, I've been thinking and I want a life with you, actually more than just one lifetime with you."

Dean sits up straighter. "Really?"

Cass takes a deep, calming breath and looks at his lover and friend. "Yes, I want to be a vampire with you for all of eternity or for as long as we have together." Cass stands up to pace the room.

Now Dean is out of his seat and hugging his human. "That's great Cass, I'm so excited."

They kiss passionately as Dean pushes Cass into the wall and attacks his neck with kisses. His attention moves to Cass' jawline than his nose. He pulls away after placing a quick peck to Cass' nose. "I can't wait."

Cass pants heavily from the make out session and smiles wickedly. "I hope you can handle more children Dean."

"As long as they are yours I will love them as my own. I never thought I'd be father material but Michael is such a great kid. The experiences are awesome." The vampire nuzzles his face into Cass' neck. "You aren't too bad yourself, daddy."

The human chuckles, "don't I know it. He is an angel. I love him and you."

Dean suddenly pulls Cass by the arm through the halls to find Sam to tell him the great news.

By the time Castiel turns twenty-one he has two more sons and two daughters. Lucas and Gabriel are in the Winchester home, while Anna is taken by Dean's friend Jo and Rachel is taken by Sam's girlfriend, Jess.

Just before Cass' twenty-second birthday the couple are having sex in Dean's room. The vampire has the human on all fours, begging and moaning into the pillows when Dean's usually playful nips turn less innocent. He accidentally breaks skin, his tongue darts out to lap up the sweet liquid unconsciously. Once the blood touches Dean's throat the thirst takes over, teeth sinking into the tender flesh of Cass' shoulder, drinking his blood, unfiltered. The frenzy sets in and Dean is pounding into a whimpering Cass. The human cries out for mercy and someone to help.

Dean loses all focus on his human side. Sam and John's best friend Bobby have to pull Dean off a nearly unconscious Castiel. They get the human semi-dressed and rush him off to the human hospital for treatment.

Once at the emergency room the doctor asks what happened as Castiel's bloodied body is pushed through the doors. Sam and Bobby state Cass was attacked and left like this on their doorstep; neither dare say it was Dean. They both know it was an accident and this would seriously hinder Cass' chances of getting approval by the council.

Cass recovers in the hospital overnight, given O positive blood to aid in his healing.

Dean locks himself in his room, only leaving to work his assigned shifts at Bobby's garage. He won't even let Castiel or Balthazar in to clean his room. After two weeks of this Castiel is fed up. He does the only thing he can think of, he sends his son Michael in, carrying a bottle of Castiel's blood.

The little three year-old is beyond adorable and has Dean cuddling him within two minutes. Dean sets the bottle aside and holds the small child, cradling him to his chest, weeping silently.

Castiel opens the door as quiet as he can and sits on the edge of the mattress, watching his lover and son bonding. "Dean, you can't hide in here forever, even though you have forever. I don't." He holds his hands out for Michael to hug him. Cass tells his son he did great and sends him back out of the room. "Dean, we need to talk about this. I am not upset with you. Please stop sulking, all is forgiven. In fact you missed my last meeting. We, you and I were given a test. It comes at a horrible time, but it must be completed soon." Cass nuzzles into his vampire lover's chest and looks up through his thick eyelashes.

Dean is a real sucker for the puppy eyes and they both know it. He sighs and nods for Cass to continue.

"You must prove your self-control and I must prove my faith in you."

Dean scrunches his brow at the meaning of the test.

Cass straightens out and looks Dean in the eyes. "You have to bite and drink from me. If you don't stop, you don't have the control to turn me and I die. If I don't let you, it shows I don't trust you."

Dean stares, shocked. They gaze at each other for a minute before Dean breaks eye contact and looks to his feet. "I can't, Cass. I nearly killed you by accident already."

Cass reaches a hand out, placing in underneath Dean's chin. "I love you and trust you. If you don't prove it we fail. This is not meant to be easy on either of us."

Dean swallows and thinks over his options. "Where and when?"

"Tomorrow. In front of Sam."

Dean nods his understanding. He lies down and pulls Cass with him, holding him to his chest. They lie like this for an hour before Dean lets Castiel clean his room of the empty blood bottles. He hands Dean his bottle and waits for him to drink it. They make love slowly, showing their devotion to each other afterwards.

The next day Dean nervously awaits the test. Cass calms him down before hand with a quick handjob to help him focus.

They pass the test. Cass openly allows Dean to bite and drink from his hand. Dean takes a quick drink and pulls away, eyes glazed in thirst but controlled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to my awesome readers aLoggedInReader, Keefer, NightAngel97, Maybaby34, TayuyaFluteofDeath and snowin' you for leaving some love. I love reviews *wink wink***

**So I'm back home now and had a wicked time on vacation in Europe. **

* * *

The legal papers for Castiel's transformation are handled by Sam. By the time his status is granted Castiel has fathered six sons and three daughters. The newest children Dean, Sam, Inias and Raquel are taken by Bobby, Garth and Ellen. Dean has kept his promise and Cass couldn't be happier to know his family is not prisoners in a cell.

Dean gets permission to turn Castiel on Friday June 14th, both are incredibly nervous. Dean has never seen the process occur and Castiel doesn't know what to expect.

That night they make love one last time. Dean wants it to be special. The vampire lays his human lover upon the bed gently. He strips him of each piece of clothing slowly and tenderly. Once Castiel is naked Dean places soft, open-mouthed kisses all up and down his chest, paying special attention to each nipple and even dipping his tongue into Castiel's navel.

Castiel's entire being is buzzing in anticipation.

Dean moves his kisses down to Castiel's hips; he sucks red bruises along the skin, marking the human as his now and forever. He nips softly at the human's inner thigh as Cass squirms from the teasing.

"Dean," is all Castiel can say as Dean takes the head of his cock into his mouth, working the swollen member between his lips and teeth. As he sucks and licks Cass' erection in his mouth he pushes a lubed finger at the human's puckered entrance, slowly working him open, to take Dean's throbbing cock.

Castiel moans and bucks his hips to the sensations overwhelming his senses. His legs are wrapped around Dean's waist, resting on his hips as he is breached and filled by Dean.

They are moaning and groaning as their arousals build behind their navels. Dean wraps his fingers around Castiel's manhood, stroking him to completion. Castiel is the first to fall over the cliff and orgasm. He shoots his release all over Dean and himself. Dean doesn't last long after Castiel's entire body clamps down, muscles tightening around Dean's still sheathed cock.

The tightness and pressure is too much for Dean he is overcome with his need to fuck Cass into the mattress as hard as he can. He pumps Castiel's ass full of his vampiric semen as he bites into Castiel's neck. He recovers from his ecstasy quickly and pulls off Cass' neck and out of his tight ass with a moan.

They lie beside each other panting, attempting to catch their breaths.

Dean smiles at his lover and soon to be eternal companion. He nuzzles into Cass' injured neck and whispers, "Are you ready sweetie?"

Castiel looks at Dean and nods slowly, keeping eye contact.

Dean nods, sinking his teeth into Castiel's neck, again. He drains his human to the point of death, than slits his elbow and drips his own blood into Castiel's mouth.

The human's entire body stiffens upon his lips coming in contact with the vampiric blood, he lets out screams that Dean has never heard before.

Castiel is screaming in agony for an hour before, his throat goes hoarse. He now silently sobs into Dean's chest, body trembling from the pain.

Sam comes running into the room fearful that something has gone wrong. He sees Dean holding Cass in his arms and the young human is having a seizure it appears. Dean is freaking out. The younger vampire states to his older brother, "it's a reaction to the blood... it's not unheard of, but doesn't normally occur... you know, like very, very rare side-effects to medication."

Dean looks at Cass than back to his brother nearly hysterical.

"Dean, relax Cass just is unlucky to be the one in a hundred thousand who react that way."

Dean is still freaked out, but stokes his fingers through Cass' hair tenderly. He didn't look into the very, very unlikely things before.

Dean is crying at the sight of his mate's body dying before his eyes. He never wants to see the look that is currently on Castiel's face after this. He promises himself to never turn another person, he can't endure the screams, but he also can't abandon his mate in his time of need either.

Castiel's body goes limp after an hour of Dean stroking his neck and whispering in his ear. Dean spoons his lover. No one disturbs them for the entire day, Sam and John watch over the boys.

Castiel doesn't move or make another sound for two days and nights. Michael, Lucas and Gabriel are all brought in to keep Dean company, as he refuses to leave his mate's side, even if he is not conscious.

On the third day Castiel opens his eyes and gasps at the view. The air is sparkling before his eyes. He slowly sits up and notices Dean is lying beside him on the bed. He gently shakes Dean's arm.

Dean runs a hand over his face as he realizes Castiel is awake. "Hey babe, how ya feeling?"

Castiel looks around and shrugs.

Dean suddenly has his arms wrapped tightly around his lover's waist, sobbing into his chest for once. "I was so scared. You were screaming for a really long time. I thought I did something wrong. Don't ever scare me like that again, Cass."

Castiel looks down at Dean and smiles, his fingers stroke through Dean's short spikes tenderly. "My deepest apologies for worrying you Dean, do you forgive me?"

Dean just nods his head and squeezes tighter. He watches the facial expressions of his lover and knows that look. He hands Cass a bottle of human blood.

Castiel drinks the metallic tasting liquid; he holds the bottle out for Dean to drink from as well. They share their very first meal as vampire mates. Castiel smiles before his entire body feels like it's on fire.

Castiel asks about his sons. He wants to see them. Dean won't allow it, yet. "Here, Cass you need to drink first, the thirst will control you for the first few months, over time you learn to control it. Having your boys in the house will make it more tempting for you to stray from the rules, but Sam and I will try our best to keep you in line." He hands the bottle back to Cass.

Castiel agrees, "I don't want to hurt my family, which now includes Sam, Bobby and John, even though he has not resided here for many years."

The newborn vampire downs three bottles of blood before he feels sated enough to be in the presence of fresh human blood. He can hear and almost taste the pumping hearts in the house. He knows they are his sons and has to try his best to not deviate from the rules.

* * *

After a month Castiel can finally be left alone with his human sons without feeling apprehensive of hurting them by mistake, either using too much strength while playing with them or trying to drink their blood.

Castiel and Dean raise Cass' sons and ensure they are properly taken care of. As they grow Castiel does all he can to protect and guide them. His and Dean's goal for eternity is to watch over Cass' human descendants. Dean is happy to have found his companion for eternity.

* * *

**What to post now? I haven't written anything in weeks...eek! **


End file.
